Enthrall
by DragonBreathOpal
Summary: When on the way to gave the amulet to the dalish Hawke,Varric,Anders, and Fenris stumble upon slavers. After following one of them Fenris is led to a women that he cant help but protect. Mentions of HawkeM/ Isabella


**This is my first fanfic and I am really nervous so please don't eat my face and sell my soul on ebay. **

**Declaimer: I own nothing and if I did it would NOT have faded into black when Fenris kissed Hawke and they would NOT have just jumped into bed like that I mean come on Bioware! Ok I am done ranting enjoy. `-` I dedicate my first chapter to Annemarie01 she helped me get my thoughts strait.**

"Tell me again why I was dragged up here Hawke." Fenris was growing tired of the seemingly tedious trek though SunderMount. Fenris was in the middle of practicing defense techniques when Hawke came in hours before and told him that he was going with him to deliver an amulet that was given to him by the famous witch of the wilds, Flemeth.

"I told you once Fenris and I will tell you again you are a far better swords men than my brother, far less arrogant and personally I don't feel like putting up with his brooding today. When I think about it I have come to prefer your brooding; it's far less loud and annoying."

"Should I feel insulted or complemented?" Hawke shot Fenris an almost evil smirk through his tousled beard.

"What`s wrong Fenris are you afraid that the dalish will ridicule you and hate you like most people do?" Hawke and Varric both shot Anders a warning look as Fenris froze in place at the mages words.

Fenris answered Anders without looking at him. "I am aware that I am feared mage, and I am aware that many who look upon me see nothing but a monster, but at least I did not bring my demons upon myself...unlike you."

Fenris stormed ahead of the group eager to be as far away from Anders as currently possible.

"I would watch what you say Blondie or else you might be missing some very vital organs." Varric gave the warning even though it would be ignored.

Everyone continued to the dalish camp in silence, all of them fearing any uttered word would send the Tevinter elf in a blind fit of rage. Suddenly a scream interrupted their silence. All went into stealth/battle mode as each carefully piqued around the corner. There they saw several elves being held down and clamped in irons. Hawke instantly turned his gaze to where he last saw Fenris only to find him in the heat of a seconds started battle. Varric chuckled to himself and joined the elf in the fray. Hawke joined Fenris in the middle of the waves of slavers being sure to keep their enemies "merchandise" safe from their captors. Just as the battle began to end Fenris noticed one of the slavers flee into a nearby cave and quickly followed. Fenris rounded a large stalagmite just in time to see the man furiously trying to undo the chains that held a small elven woman.

"Alright you little wench you are worth far more than any of those house and brothel slaves so you're in luck; you get to come with me." The woman struggled against the blood covered hand of the man.

"Actually when I see you squirm like that it reminds me that your new master never said **anything** about you being kept innocent so I guess I can have fun with you as we wait for those interlopers to clear out." The slaver did not get the chance to spread the women`s legs because he found that is hard to do after your eyes are torn out of the back of your head by lyrium lined hands. Fenris pushed the slavers corpse away only to find the women already completely bare. After lifting her from the ground he tore the dead slavers cloak and wrapped it around her. Fenris avoided looking at her bare form and asked.

"Did any of the others get farther than him." She kept her head down and didn't meet his eyes. He put a clawed gauntlet under her chin so she was forced to answer his questions. As soon as his eyes met hers he was _enthralled_, her pupils took up most of her eye and the only color was a pale yellow that took up the rest of her eye leaving absolutely no white. He was shaken from her hypnotizing eyes when a quiet voice whispered "No."

"That is good then," he was heavily embarrassed by the fact that her gaze caught him so easily "Can you walk?"

She tried to stand only to instantly fall and have him immediately catch her. "Put your arms around me." She did as was told her eyes glued to his neck the whole time. Just as Fenris began to carry her away from her chains he heard that small shy voice come from her again "What is your name?" he looked down and meet her eyes with reddening ears " It is Fenris." He heard her whisper "little wolf" under her breath.

"You know Tevene!" Fenris was shocked to say the least. With a small smile that caused his body to act like never before she nodded. Fenris continued walking trying to hide the increasing blush that followed his outburst. "My name is Trahant"

Just as the two left the cave Hawke, Varric, and Anders all heard their elven companion say "It suits you"

"What suits who Fen….." Hawke froze as he saw Fenris approach them with a barely covered woman. Varric ran past the stunned Hawke, "Well who have you found Broody?" Fenris turned Trahant to face the rest of them. "Hawke, Varric, Mage this is Trahant" The woman unhooked one of her arms from around Fenris` neck so she could shake each of their hands. All of them had different reactions to the mostly naked women; Anders' was distrust, Varric's interest, Hawke's drop-jawed expression was replaced with a smug smile. Hawke was the first to comment on the fact that she wore no cloths, and in not the most appropriate way.

"Well my dear elf it seems that you have found yourself a nice little slice of heaven or that's what she looks like with that skin and those legs." Fenris tried to ignore his comment as he walked over to Anders.

"She is unable to walk. I fear that her shackles cut into her to deeply and for too long."

Only Anders and Fenris heard her say "The moment the shackle is clasped it is too long"

Fenris and Anders shared a rare look of understanding.

Trahant flinched as her cuts were stitched back together by mana inducing hands. As soon as she was healed she ducked behind Fenris still afraid of his odd companions.

"Come on sweet heart we don't bite…..much" Hawke's flirtatious nature with everything female had always made Fenris flinch and he could only imagine how Trahant felt.

"Let us continue on our way and see if we can get our new companion some clothes in the dalish camp...**now** please." Fenris was eager to distract Anders and Hawkes eyes from Trahant.

Fenris spent the time they walked stealing looks at Trahant; he had not gotten a proper look at her before they came to the violating eyes of a perverted human and a deprived mage. One of the first things he saw was her extremely pale skin that resembled cream more than flesh and her thin elven form was much thinner than that of most but he was shocked to notice long jagged scars all along her legs up to the middle of her thighs. He was about to ask where she got them but caught himself _"Fool do you really think the it is your place to ask such things of a __**woman's **__body"_ He couldn't help but scold himself; he was a man yes but he was never one to look upon a female so shamelessly and to his dismay he was not the only one who noticed him staring.

"So broody what do you think of our dear Trahant hmm?" Varric was always one to pay attention and wasn't that surprised to see Fenris studying her closely. Trahant turned her large eyes to the elf obviously interested in his answer though he didn't know why.

"What am I meant to think of her dwarf? I merely saved her from a slaver just like we saved the rest. Where did the rest of them go anyway they were not here when we came out?" He was eager to change the subject; he did not like the question because for the first time he wasn't able to label her as soon as he met her unlike he could with most.

"They said that those slavers got them from the alienage in Kirkwall and they wanted to get back as soon as possible." Fenris turned his gaze to Trahant; he did not believe that she was one to dwell in a slum.

"What of you Trahant? Do you wish us to return you to the alienage?" Hawke spoke up after Fenris was distracted enough to stop glaring at him. She looked to him with disgust and stated very firmly

"I am not from the **alienage** nor will I ever be." With that she went quickly ahead of the group. Which wasn't the best idea considering that the cloth rapped around her covered her assets only just barely.

"_This is going to be a long walk"_ Fenris groaned to himself.

* * *

After an hour or so they finally came near the camp only to be attacked by spiders just as they closed in on the entrance. Hawke gave out orders quickly knowing about there defenseless companion. "Fenris you come upfront and do what warriors do. Varric, Anders you two stay back and protect Trahant."

"And what oh fearless one will you be doing hmmm?" Varric always gets every detail. "I, my dear dwarf will be slitting legs and eyes from behind."

Before Verric could make another comment the area around them was covered with smoke and poison spit was flying threw the air. The battle was ending quicker than the one with the slavers. With Hawke's daggers flying, Ander's spell casting, Varric's lovely Bianca singing, and Fenris's lyrium humming they were a deadly band of musicians. Just as the last of the spiders began to fall Fenris aloud his eyes to fall on Trahant; she stood a little behind Anders, opening potions when he needed them. _"She seems to b..."_ Fenris could not finish the statement as a corrupted spider sank fangs into his back.

Hawke dove over to kill the spider as Anders rushed to see if Fenris was ok. With the death of Fenris's attacker the battle was done. "Well Blondy don't keep us in suspense is our master of brood gunna be fine or not." Anders ignored Varric and continued healing Fenris. No one saw Trahant as she paced back and forth behind them all. She had seen the spider close in on Fenris ,but was to busy starring at him to warn him. _"Why did I just sit there in the first place? I could have waved my arms in circles or something! Ugh! What is wrong with you?"_

By the time Trahant was finished scolding herself Fenris was healed and awake...and watching her continue to pace and mumble to herself. She blushed and scurried over to kneel down by Anders and Fenris. "Are you ok?" The timid worry shook Fenris to his core. He straitened his spine and did his best to make a strait face. "I am fine Trahant, thanks to Anders" She half-smiled even though he spat the last part.

"Well my merry band of misfits let us continue, and hope for less drama!" They all rolled there eyes at Hawke's over excitement.

Fenris helped Trahant off the ground and pushed past the rest of them only to be stopped by two dalish. The male elf held his hand up to shop them "Hold shemlen just because you travel with two elven does not make you welcome here."

"OK for one whats a shemlen and second..Why?" Fenris and Trahant spoke at the same time. "Its the dalish word for human" their eyes met for a moment before turning back to the hunters. "It means you are not one of the people and you should leave now."

"But what of my companions are they not welcome?" Hawke gestured to the Trahant and Fenris.

"No they have given up their true lives to live among your kind."

Trahant spoke before Fenris could, "When I want your opinion of me I will ask." the male scowled and the female stared.

Hawke cut to the point before a real fight could start. "I was told to bring this amulet to someone named Marethari."

The male hunter looked shocked as he retorted,"How do you know that name?!" the women intervened this is the one the keeper spoke of."

Shame and anger seemed to fill the males eyes though he did a good job of hiding it. "I was sure you'd be an elf...very well you may enter. But watch your self if any of you cause trouble you will meet our blades."

Hawke instantly spend walked to the person the hunters had pointed them to ;not wanting to cause unnecessary trouble. As they approached a wise looking dalish women Trahant felt Fenris' grip on her grow harder. She was not blind she knew the males around were staring at her nearly naked form ,but she had no idea why he would care. Her thoughts were stopped by Hawke's voice. "Marethari I was told to bring you this amulet."

"Andaran atish'an, travelers. Indeed, I am keeper Marethari. Let me look at you. There is truth in your face a rare thing among a human. Tell me how this burden fell to you, child." Hawke as well as the rest of the companions seemed to have an instant respect for the Dalish keeper. Though that did not seem to change Hawke's Joke Now Serious Later attitude. "Well you see there was a blight, an ogre. and a dragon lady in a revealing outfit whom refused to tell me how to turn into a dragon too; so now I'm here talking to you about an amulet that can probably make dead griffins fall from the sky or something."

The look Marethari gave Hawke made Varric and Anders keel over laughing where as Fenris scowl(shocker) and Tranhant ignored. Marethari turned to a pass and pointed still giving Hawke THAT look. "Your part in this is not yet done the amulet must be taken to a sight in Sundermount my first will show you the way. And when your duty is done she will go with you and the amulet will return to me." there was a soft-hearted sadness in her eyes as she said this,but before Varric could ask why Fenris spoke to Marethari directly.

"As we made our way here keeper we found a group of slavers and confronted them," he waved his hand to the now shivering Trahant," it would mean much to us...her if you could spare some cloths and maybe armor." the LOOK that she gave Hawke quickly vanished.

"Such a gentleman. How could anyone refuse such a well-hearted request," Trahant grew warm as she looked at the smile Marethari offered," of course child. In fact I may have a few of my old clothes that could fit you, but you know we would haft to try at least a few different outfits on." the kind smile was replaced with the look of a women on a mission and considering the way Marethari was switching her eyes from Fenris to Trahant and the look she shared with Varric it was obvious that someone was playing match maker.

Trahant groaned.

**So there it is my first chapter of my first fanfic. I will accept constructive criticism but I will ignore just full on disrespect. Trahant is pronounced (tra-n-te) it has an ae sound at the end after the t. google translate will be used when they talk in Tevene and it will be latin. Big hugs all around yay (*=*)**

**PS:: POOR TRAHANT ALL THOSE CLOTHES**


End file.
